


THE  U  FILES

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Bonetti - The World Expert on Coincidences has joined UNIT to work alongside Osgood.





	THE  U  FILES

"Not long to go now. It's Thursday afternoon, almost 3 o'clock, the three day time limit's up, and the waiting is over. It all depends on one particular person being killed in a particular way. It won't happen.

I'm Bonetti, by the way, UNIT's newest civilian member. Without too many details about what they actually do. I haven't been included in the _'Covid came from secretly brought back moon rock or mined from asteroids_ ' rumours, that's for sure.

But at least I've got my first case.

It began when Osgood - it's all 'surnames only' here; we're wondering what her first name is. My dad says it's like the old days of Inspector Morse - that was a big deal once, he reckons. Now they call his programme Endeavour... So, Osgood. A suitable subject for study herself. Pink and white stripey trousers with a cricket jumper are 'cool' apparently. Anyway, she asked my opinion on two leads in a mystery she's been investigating.

#1 : An employee at a local company gets fired on the Monday. Exactly one day later, at 1 o'clock, he's killed. In a fire.

#2 : The following Monday, that's last week, a second local company sacks an employee. Exactly two days later, at 2 o'clock, he's killed. In a sack.

Since I was recruited by UNIT because of my researches concerning coincidences, I don't know what other conclusion she was expecting from me.

"Coincidental wordplay," I told Osgood. "That's all it is, coincidence."

"No such thing, Bonetti," she said, with a dismissive flap of her hand.

I've been wondering if it's all some kind of test. And did she mean 'IT's no such thing' or 'THERE's no such thing' ?

Nevertheless, she invited me to accompany her. No doubt hoping to prove there was a supernatural explanation after all. There isn't.

This was on Monday.

We'd been allowed into the offices of a local company which was about to make a redundancy.

Our mission was to observe everything closely. Looking for clues, anything suspicious. I noted the manager's speech word for word.

And if anything's going to happen, the phone should ring any minute now. It won't.

_"Ladies and gentlemen,"_ he began, solemnly addressing his workforce. _"Sadly, the current economic climate eventuated a quarterly downturn. To enable us to move forward at this juncture, a difficult decision has been made vis-a-vis the number of employees. I'm going to have to let one go."_

Hello? Bonetti speaking... "


End file.
